Dead By Daylight
by Tepo
Summary: Judy y Nick se encuentran con una serie de casos misteriosos de asesinatos multiples, los cuales parecen apuntar a una especie de ritual satanico. A medida que se van adentrando en el caso, la opinion de ambos se ira distanciando, uno manteniendose exceptico y otro comenzando a inclinarse por lo sobrenatural y el inminente peligro de la existencia de sujetos cada vez mas peligrosos


**Antes de Empezar:**

El siguiente fic está ambientado en el universo de Zootopia, tomando elementos del videojuego Dead by Daylight; si haz jugado el videojuego, advierto que aunque tomare muchos elementos del mismo, modificare algunos elementos con el punto de hacer una historia con una trama interesante y capaz de darle "un final", cosa que en el videojuego no es posible. Si no conoces el videojuego, no te preocupes, podrás disfrutar del fic e ir desenvolviendo poco a poco la trama y los secretos detrás de los extraños sucesos que acontecen en Zootopia.

Y recuerda: "Morir no es un escape".

* * *

 **01- P.T.**

Avanzaron lentamente a través de la espesa pero escasa vegetación, con pasos silenciosos, cautelosos, temerosos. A cada paso, sentían como si un pedazo de su alma fuera quedando atrás; aun así, conseguían seguir su marcha con un paso constante y estudiado. Apenas si la luz de la luna lograba iluminar muy escasamente su camino, pero eso era en realidad una ventaja camuflada: tampoco su perseguidor lograría visualizarlos. El viento soplaba con fuerza, y los árboles, secos y horribles, de un color poco saludable y de una clase difícil de identificar ¿Acaso una especie inexistente? Removían sus ramas con crujidos que viajaban en la penumbra de aquel maldito lugar. Ella era una pantera negra, joven en realidad, que caminaba en la retaguardia con una mirada consternada y los brazos separados como si quisiera en cualquier momento tomar de la mano a su compañero y correr en sentido contrario; él era un cerdo de mediana edad, con expresión astuta y determinada, pero con una mueca en su rostro que reflejaba el mismo nivel de terror que su compañera, y caminando un poco más jorobado, casi queriendo hacerlo se cuclillas, con las orejas alzadas a la espera de cualquier ruido que les pudiera dar una pista, una señal, una idea… el silencio en realidad los estaba torturando más, al no estar seguros si su perseguidor en realidad se encontraba al frente, esperándolos en su objetivo.

"Solo dos más, solo dos más…"

El mismo mantra se repetía en la cabeza de ambos animales, de ambos pobres diablos que ya sentían el cansancio y el miedo desgastar sus energías a extremos insoportables. Ella era incapaz de dejar de temblar a cada paso que daba, con la horrible sensación de estar siendo vigilada; él mantenía su quijada apretada, incapaz de hablar… aterrado de hacerlo, además. Así que ambos apenas si intercambiaban gestos para continuar por su camino. Pasaron bajo un árbol particularmente alto, ante de vislumbrar un brillo en la tenue oscuridad. Ella titubeo, pero él sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y casi esbozo una sonrisa. Casi.

Un grito agudo, horrible, doloroso a sus espaldas los hizo girarse y casi trastabillar. Ella se sintió mal consigo misma cuando después del susto inicial, sintió alivio al escucharlo tan pero tan lejos de ellos. Se mordió el labio y dio un paso hacia la dirección del grito, pero sintió la mano de su compañero ponerse en su brazo y jalarla. Volteó a verlo, y este negó con la cabeza con severidad; muy en el fondo, ella esperaba que hicieron aquello. Solo dos más y serian libres.

Retomaron la dirección inicial de su caminata y en pocos segundos se encontraron con el parpadeo intermitente de un foco, y el característico sonido mecánico de un motor. Un golpe de suerte adicional, el generador ya había sido medio reparado y solo tendrían que poner menos esfuerzo en intentar hacerlo funcionar. Él fue el primero en correr hasta el generador y comenzar a manipular las piezas, tratando de identificar la falla; no le tomó más que unos segundos encontrarla: un par de cables sueltos.

Ella volteó hacia atrás y maldijo, maldijo entre dientes, pues no se atrevía a pronunciar una sola palabra que rompiera aquel silencio. Su corazón no podía mas con la presión, y sentía unas poderosas ganas de soltar a llorar; y aun así, era tan consciente de lo terrible que era la idea, que se mantenía en silencio y sin permitirse derrumbarse. Porque había cosas peores que la muerte, y ella no quería conocerlas. Estrujó sus manos con pesar, y en su mente le pidió una disculpa a la chica que había proferido aquel desgarrador grito. Se maldijo una y otra vez, mientras miraba al suelo avergonzada de su propia actitud, pero incapaz de atreverse a hacer otra cosa; su costado… puso una garra en su costado y sintió la sangre empapar su ropa. Había estado cerca la última vez, y ahora no era precisamente la más indicada para intentar rescatar a alguien; incluso, le costaba trabajo respirar o levantar los brazos por encima de sus hombros. Continuó unos segundos tratando de justificar su cobardía, hasta que su compañero la llamo. Se giró dispuesta a ayudar a ayudarlo.

La impresión, la sola impresión la dejó sin aliento. Nunca había sentido un golpe tan horrible en su vida como el impacto impredecible que sintió en su pecho cuando lo vio frente a ella; su vista se nublo unos segundos, pero alcanzo a gritar. No fue de ayuda…

El cerdo se giró precipitadamente al escuchar el grito, y lo vio alzar a la pantera. La pantera… ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, todo el tiempo se había dirigido a ella como "chica" o "jovencita"… incluso "psst" en un par de ocasiones. No se había tomado la molestia de aprenderse su nombre, pues todo el tiempo había decidido mantenerse enfocado en lo que realmente importaba: vigilar su entorno. Pero había fallado miserablemente.

Una enorme espalda, gigantesca, obstruía su visión; pocos segundos después, se dio la vuelta. Su compañera estaba colgada de un gancho, que atravesaba de forma obscena y grotesca su hombro izquierdo. Ella apenas si jadeaba, mirando horrorizada y sorprendida en partes iguales a la punta de ese enorme gancho que sobresalía de la tela de su ropa. Sus garras se aferraban débiles, torpes y temblorosas en el metal. No vio más detalles, pues su atención fue difusa, escasa, cuando la sombra a un lado dio un paso adelante hacia él.

Una hiena enorme, con una sonrisa aterradora y unos ojos muertos lo observaba con atención, con deseo; se relamió los labios y dio otro paso al frente. Reaccionó y se dio media vuelta, impulsado por un instinto de supervivencia; olvido por completo a su compañera, al generador que recién había reparado, o a cual dirección debía huir. Ningún pensamiento lógico se formuló en su mente, más que el deseo de escapar; y esa fue su perdición. Dio tres pasos a un lado del generador antes de escuchar el sonido metálico. Sus huesos crujieron mucho antes de que el dolor llegara a su cerebro; sintió un tirón que le impidió continuar su huida, antes de caer desplomado al suelo por el dolor que acalambró no solo su pierna sino todo su cuerpo. La caída no hizo más que arrancarle otra nueva oleada de dolor, que en esta ocasión pudo acompañar de un bastante poderoso y desgarrador grito de dolor. Volteó su mirada y lo vio escondido detrás de un árbol, observándolos… y la luz a sus espaldas. En lo que la maldita hiena los atacaba, el maldito zorro había aprovechado el tiempo para reparar el último generador.

Lo miró con suplica, pero un resplandor lo hizo girar su cabeza antes de ver una respuesta clara; vio el cuchillo, un trozo de metal tosco, enorme y horrible, alzarse sobre la cabeza de la hiena, que ensancho su sonrisa dando un paso al frente. Alzó su brazo para frenar el golpe pero…

El zorro vio la sangre salpicar el suelo cerca de él, mientras mantenía la mirada agachada. Había hecho contacto visual con el cerdo, pero sabía que el pobre diablo estaba perdido, no tenía sentido negarlo. Volteó a ver al asesino y lo vio cargando el cuerpo inerte del cerdo, y mirando alrededor, en busca del lugar para su siguiente víctima. A unos metros a la derecha estaba la salida de ese infierno, esperándolo con una luz parpadeante roja; cuando la hiena dio los primeros pasos, se puso de pie y camino silenciosamente hacia su meta… Pero la suerte tampoco le sonrió.

Una rama crujió al dar un paso y el zorro quedo petrificado del horror. El miedo fue tal, que fue incapaz de girar su cabeza; solamente pudo mirar de reojo hacia su perseguidor. Y lo que encontró fue a la hiena medio girada, sonriendo con diversión… relamiendo sus labios.

* * *

-La segunda escena que encontramos así…- exclamó Bogo mirando a Judy con severidad-. Logramos encubrirla igual que la primera, y la prensa aun no está enterada.

-¿Es correcto hacer eso, jefezote?- inquirió Nick quitándose sus gafas.

-Nick, algún día entenderás que hay una línea bien definida entre prevenir al público y crear pánico colectivo- respondió Bogo con marcado mal humor, pero con un ligero tono de comprensión. Al parecer, tampoco era feliz con lo sucedido.

-¿Es exactamente igual que la anterior?- inquirió Judy volviendo al tema inicial.

-Exactamente hasta donde sabemos- declaró Bogo llegando a la línea policial-. Sangre suficiente para hacer vomitar a todo el cuerpo de policía… sin cuerpos.

-¿Hace cuánto de la primera escena?- preguntó Nick mirando hacia adentro pero sin cruzar la línea.

-Nueve meses y un par de días.

-Se tomó su tiempo.

-El forense calcula por la cantidad de sangre en la escena del crimen que debieron tratarse de entre cuatro y cinco sujetos- declaró Bogo soltando un suspiro-. Ninguno pudo haber sobrevivido. Aún tengo agentes buscando en las inmediaciones, pero no han encontrados los cuerpos… ni evidencia de que hayan sido movidos.

-¿Cuáles son las opciones entonces?- preguntó Nick con un escalofrió.

-Devorados- respondió Judy, ante lo cual Nick la miro horrorizado-. Esa ha sido la teoría del primer caso, aunque… difícilmente…

-Por más salvaje que se pudiera volver un animal, no podría devorar cuatro cuerpos con todo y sus huesos- explicó Bogo a Nick, quien desvió la mirada asqueado.

-Así que el caso ha sido un total misterio desde entonces- susurró Judy agachando las orejas.

El trio ingreso a la escena y comenzó a ver los primeros rastros de sangre, siendo delimitados por sus compañeros policías, mientras avanzaban. Nick y Judy hicieron un breve contacto visual, pero la confusión que ambos reflejaban no les dio la tranquilidad que mutuamente buscaban. El primer caso había sucedido antes de la graduación de Nick, así que no estaba bien informado, además que había sido asignado a otros oficiales. El caso en cuestión, aun no estaba cerrado, pero Bogo había decidido que no se tomaría como un caso exclusivo, sino que quería a tres equipos completos trabajando en el mismo. Nick y Judy eran la pareja escogida para apoyar a Colmillar y Delgato, los oficiales a cargo de la primera escena del crimen; mientras que una tercera pareja aun no era asignada.

-Quiero hacerles saber que aunque no hay cuerpos, la escena es demasiado…- Bogo reflexiono unos segundos sus palabras-. Demasiado impactante. Es probable que el estado de los cadáveres sea lo más horrible que hayan podido ver incluso en películas de terror, y quiero hacerles saber que es su completa obligación encontrar dicho cadáver, pero más importante aún: al o los perpetradores.

Ambos asintieron en silencio.

-La teoría de Colmillar y Delgato apunta a uno o dos perpetradores. Aunque el resultado de esta masacre es violenta en exceso, hay muy pocas marcas y el trabajo es demasiado… meticuloso, para tratarse de más de dos personas.

-Supongo que al no contar con cadáveres, no contamos con sospechosos- declaró Nick con un tono acido que hizo que Bogo le dedicara una mirada furiosa. El zorro se arrepintió de su falta de tacto.

-Esto no es un maldito juego, Wilde- declaró Bogo con una furia contenida-. Cuatro o cinco de nuestros ciudadanos no llegaran esta noche a dormir a sus casas y no podemos siquiera entregar un cadáver a sus familiares…

Nick agacho las orejas, pero Judy no hizo nada por suavizar las cosas. En esta ocasión concordaba con el jefe y ella misma se sentía decepcionada del tono de su compañero.

-Pero más horrible es pensar que esto vuelva suceder. Y no quiero que den por sentado que tiene nueve meses para resolverlo- declaró Bogo deteniéndose y cruzando los brazos-. Por lo que sabemos, podría no ser un asesino en serie, podría tratarse de un nuevo brote del "Savage" o algo peor… No sé, usen su imaginación y resuelvan el maldito caso. Son dos de mis mejores agentes, y los quiero metidos de fondo en este caso.

Bogo se hizo a un lado y estiro un brazo a su derecha. Dejo al descubierto una pared… una pared salpicada de sangre, sangre aún demasiado fresca; Nick retrocedió un paso, mientras vio a un policía tomar una foto y desviar la mirada con asco. Judy alzó las orejas y su nariz se movió agitada, pero se mantuvo en su lugar. Bogo agachó la mirada con pesar, y sus hombros se desplomaron con cansancio.

-Por favor, chicos… Atrapen a ese hijo de puta lo más pronto que puedan.

-Sí, señor…- asintió Judy volteando a ver a Bogo con firmeza-. Estamos dentro.

* * *

 **Corenote:**

Como es costumbre, en mi cumpleaños aprovecho para publicar algo. Se lo primero que pensaran mis seguidores sobre un nuevo fic: "No entres ahí, esponja! Estás loco?!"

Con sinceridad debo aclarar que el hecho de decidirme a hacer esto es que tres de mis fics están cerca de terminar: " **Adiós, Judy", "Original Sin" y "Nunca te perdonare".**

Todos ellos a menos de seis capítulos del final. Y la verdad es que esta idea tiene meses dándome vueltas en la cabeza y he estado planeándola largamente; aunque he notado una disminución en la aceptación de los fics de este fandom, y de mis seguidores, la verdad es que la idea me agrada mucho y tengo una trama planeada que confió en que sea impresionante, aunque en esta ocasión más que "referencias" he tomado directamente inspiración de un videojuego.

Para aquellos que no lo conozcan, **Dead by daylight** es un multijugador asimétrico de un asesino vs cuatro civiles. El juego aunque cuenta con Lore, no tiene una trama real; aun así el juego realmente me impresiono al tener tantas variables, y arquetipos, que se siente como jugar tu propia película de terror… entonces pensé que hacer una adaptación a Zootopia, dándole una narrativa real, seria de lo más interesante.

Si este primer capítulo te ha gustado, por favor no olvides votar por la historia, dejarme tus comentarios y recomendarla. Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
